Barney's Christmas Star (2002) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Christmas Star is a Barney Home Video from Season 7 of "Barney & Friends". Plot Join Barney and his friends as they go on a Christmas hunt to look for the Christmas star for the top of the Christmas tree. Educational Theme: Christmas Stories: The Night Before Christmas Recap Cast Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #It's a Magical Christmas #I Love the Holidays #Oh, Little Town of Bethlehem #Hanukah, Oh Hanukah #My Dreidel #Habari Gani #It's Snowing! #If All the Snowflakes #The Snow Song #The Ice Song #Winter Wonderland #Winter's Wonderful #All Winter, All the Time #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #The Snow Angels Song #Mister Snowman #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #A Hunting We Will Go #The March of the Toys (Instrumental) #The Jingle Bell Rock #Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree #We're Writing a Letter to Santa #Books Are Fun! #Must Be Santa #SANTA #Jolly Old Saint Nicholas #Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer #Twinkle Twinkle Christmas Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #A Holly Jolly Christmas #I Love You Musical Director End Credit Music * I Love the Holidays (Instrumental) Trivia *This video marked: **Another Christmas special in the Barney franchise. Releases North American *Original VHS Release (Tuesday, December 3, 2002) *Original DVD Release (Tuesday, December 3, 2002) *VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, December 2, 2003) *DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, December 2, 2003) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, December 14, 2004) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, December 14, 2004) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, December 6, 2005) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, December 6, 2005) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, November 14, 2006) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, November 14, 2006) *Another VHS Re-Release (Friday, October 12, 2007) *Another DVD Re-Release (Friday, October 12, 2007) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, October 14, 2008) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, October 14, 2008) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 13, 2009) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 13, 2009) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 12, 2010) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 12, 2010) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 11, 2011) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 11, 2011) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 16, 2012) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 16, 2012) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 15, 2013) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, October 15, 2013) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Wednesday, October 1, 2014) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Wednesday, October 1, 2014) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, December 1, 2015) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, December 1, 2015) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Saturday, November 12, 2016) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Saturday, November 12, 2016) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, November 14, 2017) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Barney's Christmas Star - The Movie") (Tuesday, November 14, 2017)